


Drabbletastic

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry drabbles written for the iTunes Shuffle Meme. See Authors Note for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbletastic

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes Shuffle Meme Instructions:
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

  


What I’ve Done – Linkin Park

  


“Are you ready?” Rachel called from the riverbank.

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath before falling backwards into the water. The freezing cold water washed over her body and her began to panic. But Quinn’s mind knew better, she was determined to go through with this. Rachel was a fan of big dramatic gestures and Quinn was determined to draw a line under their past. She wanted a fresh start with the diva to build their future on.

As Quinn began to lose track of how long she’d been under, small decidedly un-manlike hands hauled her up out of the water. Rachel brushed the water out of Quinn’s eyes and kissed her softly before whispering the three words Quinn had been desperate to hear. “A new beginning.”

  


Calm Like You – The Last Shadow Puppets

  


“This is outrageous!” Rachel proclaimed as she paced up and down her bedroom.

Quinn blew on her freshly painted nails. “Rach, don’t worry about it.”

Rachel paid no attention to Quinn’s words, as she made plans. “As soon as my Dads get home I’m going to contact the ACLU!”

“RACH!” Quinn shouted when she realised the brunette had paid no attention to her. She shrugged and told her girlfriend. “Calm down, it doesn’t matter.”

Rachel stared at Quinn disbelievingly. “How can you be so calm? Coach Sylvester had no right to throw you off the squad.”

Quinn gave Rachel a winning smile and simply stated her feelings. “I have you.”

  
This Is A Low – Blur   


Rachel entered the drunk tank and searched the room for her partner. Eventually she recognised the lank blonde hair flowing down the back of a woman in a grubby leather jacket curled up in the far corner of the room. She approached the woman quickly and kneeled down to eye level. “Quinn?”

The blonde looked up at Rachel, eyes bloodshot and face covered in grime. “You came?”

Rachel nodded sadly. “I said I would.”

Quinn swallowed hard and tried not to let the small tingling of hope she felt in her chest overwhelm her. “I’ve hit bottom.”

Rachel looked away; she had almost given up hope that Quinn would reach this point. “Are you ready to climb back up?”

Quinn reached out with a finger, drew Rachel’s face back to look at her and with tears in her eyes said. “I am.” She then took a deep breath before continuing. “And I know I have to do this for me and no one else but I have to ask: is it too late for us?”

Rachel looked deep into those hazel eyes she had missed for so long and every fibre of her being wanted to say yes but she knew that she had to protect herself from getting hurt again. “I don’t know, but this is a start.”

  
Money To Be Made – The Hoosiers   


Quinn eyed Rachel speculatively. “Are you sure about this Rachel?”

“Absolutely!” The Glee diva nodded with enthusiasm.

Quinn shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably. “Don’t you think it’s a bit exploitative?”

Rachel rubbed her hands together in anticipation. “Yes, and that is why it will pay for our trip to nationals.”

Puck interrupted their conversation shouting through his megaphone. “Roll up, roll up. Pay five bucks to watch the Head Cheerleader and the Glee Club Captain make out for two minutes. It’s your own private show guys.”

  
Bang – Yeah Yeah Yeahs   


Rachel looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. “Unfortunately Quinn I must inform you that you were, well, less than adequate a partner this evening.”

Quinn’s jaw dropped open in astonishment. “Are you saying I was bad?”

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. “To use a colloquialism: you sucked.”

Quinn’s eyes narrowed and her mouth turned up into a feral grin. She stopped getting dressed and began to strip again.

Rachel looked at her nervously. “What are you doing?”

Quinn pulled the sheets away from the diva’s naked form and leapt back onto Rachel’s bed, allowing their bodies press together. “I’m Quinn Fabray, I do not suck at anything.” She kissed up Rachel’s neck before whispering in her ear. “And if I did I would not stop until I was the best.” Quinn lightly bit down on Rachel’s earlobe for emphasis.

As Quinn went back to work Rachel gave herself a private grin, it had been only half an hour since they had acted on their long brewing sexual tension and she already knew which buttons to press to get what she wanted. Life was good.


End file.
